The Full Moon
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Wait a minute, there are 2 Gin Ichimaru's? And they both want to do Rukia! Holy smokes, you're in for a dirty, threesome lemon if you read this story! LEMONS! One-shot! Classic Lemony Story. Rated M for a reason, kiddies.


**Lemony**: Ok readers, I actually had a dream this happened to me so I decided to write it, hope ya' all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rukia…stop…enough…!" Gin pleaded with the girl on top of him humping his brains out, his cock was burning while she rode him like he was a mad pony.<p>

"Don't stop now Gin…just a little bit more…" Rukia moaned crashing her hips into his, driving her lover back up the bed and smashing his head into the headboard. Gin's dome was smacking against the wood with loud thumps, he was starting to see stars by the time Rukia stiffened and cried out shuddering around his cock for the umpteenth time tonight. She rolled off of her sweaty, nail-scratched, teeth-marked lover onto her side and drifted off to sleep.

Gin was laying in their bed staring at the ceiling in utter fright until he heard Rukia's light snoring. Finally the she-beast was sated after hours and hours and hours of fucking, love-making, humping, boot-knockin' and whatever other term for sex there is! Gin's red eyes fearfully slid over to Rukia's tiny body curled up comfortably, sleeping as if she hadn't just tried to kill him.

It was an ordeal for him to get out of bed, his body was on fire, and he was walking like he had a broomstick stuck up his ass. Gin hobbled his way into the bathroom to look over himself after yet another night of fornicating. He sucked in a breath when he saw nail marks down his chest, back and sides. Normally a guy would be happy to bear the scars of his lover, it meant he did his job right but Gin…oh hell nah.

Gin and Rukia had been dating sense he returned from Hueco Mundo. The silver-haired captain only left under the pretense of being a traitor as a spy for the Soul Society. It was Gin's duty, after all only he knew Aizen's true weakness. However he failed to kill him, got slashed through the chest, arm torn off, and was left for dead. If it hadn't been for Orihime and her ability to agate things, he certainly would have died from his injuries. He then returned to Soul Society a hero and was reinstated as captain after the not-so-important guy killed himself. Gin was glad to be back but he was still the same old sly, sarcastic, fox he was but now everyone saw him in a new light. Including Rukia who had come to admire his dedication, especially the way he put himself in danger for everyone else's safety. Then their tryst began…

Fast-forward to right now.

Gin limped his way back into his bedroom and slid back into bed. He flinched like a little timid bitch when Rukia snuggled up next to him. He sighed when realized she was still asleep, he thought she wanted more sex…Gin wasn't up for it.

For some reason around the full moon Rukia's…fuck it, Rukia's _horniness_ took a turn for the absolute worst. The girl needed it like she was in heat or something! Her normally randy sexual appetite shot through the roof! She walked around with a perpetual blush and wetness in her pants. Gin tried time and time again to relieve her, but she rode his silly on each occasion. Gin was starting to lose IQ points with the way his head was bouncing off the headboard every night. Things actually got so rough between them once, Gin had to see Unohana only to be diagnosed with a walking concussion! Not to mention the damage it did to his bed! The springs in his bed would scream at them saying, "Hey you stupid bitch! Calm your ass down! We can't take much more of this!" And surely enough, they actually broke his bed down to the bedsprings.

Now another night had pasted and it would be a full moon for an entire fucking week. Gin shook his head at the thought, he knew it was possible for men to die during sex! His heart would give out or something!...what a way to die…

The fox-faced captain winced when his length twinged, no doubt he had a rug-burn down there. Rukia demanded long-lasting, rough, marathon sex from her lover and Gin was up for it…but afterward he was left kicking himself in the head! Gin's once beautiful cock was left swollen, red, raw, and just downright hurting. Rukia had practically fucked the foreskin of off poor Gin. He was good lover but damn! How much could one fox take?

~The Next Day~

Gin limped around the Soul Society trying not grab his aching sack. It was embarrassing that Rukia truly rode him stupid. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? Then he remembered something terrible…Rukia would coming over tonight and during the full moon she'd want that crazy, Creaking Bed Syndrome she called sex! No…no…hell to the motherfreaking nah! Gin didn't want to admit it to himself but he needed help and there was only one person he could go to…

Kisuke Urahara!

Bending over because his manhood was hollering at him, he unsheathed Shinso and pointed it outward.

"Open…" Gin huffed turning the blade like a key in a door. The portal opened to the World Of The Living, he didn't step through, he staggered through. It was pain and suffering trying to get to Urahara's shop but Gin finally made it…just barely…

"Ah Captain Ichimaru," Kisuke said snapping his fan shut when the silver-haired gentlemen came hunched over and stumbling into his shop. "You look like you've been attack by a Hollow."

Gin didn't utter a word as blonde helped him to a chair. He sighed in relief once he could take some pressure off his lower body. Kisuke looked at him expectantly kinda curious as what had the Almighty Gin Ichimaru staggering around.

"Kisuke…" Gin said panting slightly, "I needed…to buy something…"

"What'll ya' have?" Kisuke chirped flipping open his fan,

"I need a…sort of copy of myself," The younger male explained, Kisuke looked at him strangely then let that old Mad Scientist grin grace his lips. The blonde fanned himself excitedly,

"You need my latest invention then, Captain!" He exclaimed, "It's a new and improved portable Gigi!"

"I'll take whatever you can give me," Gin sighed, "So long as it looks and acts just like me."

Kisuke let out a mischievous chuckle, "Any particular reason why you need a Gigi with such detail?"

"Its for Rukia," Gin groaned adjusting himself in the chair, Kisuke's silver eyes lit up. He recognized that kind of groan anywhere!

"She's riding you stupid isn't she?" Kisuke purred playfully, Gin was so tired he didn't bother trying to deny it. The silver-haired man nodded and winced, he felt like a crippled dog who couldn't lick himself! It was down-right terrible.

"I need something to make it stop, or at least satisfy her," Gin told the blonde business man,

"I swear it's the full moon with these women," He said compassionately, Gin cocked his head. Silently, Kisuke lowered his upper robes to show Gin his body, it too was decorated with nail marks, teeth imprints…and a few bruises.

"Yoruichi is the exact same way I know how you feel my friend, this could be counted as domestic abuse," Kisuke explained, Yoruichi wasn't the exact same way, she was far worse than Rukia. But nonetheless Kisuke felt Gin's pain…all in his lower regions. Whenever the full moon came Yoruichi turned into a mad woman and demanded sex 24/7. And here's the bad thing: She didn't want the same old kiddie porn she and Kisuke had been doing for years, she wanted straight-up chandelier-swinging!

"Come back in a few hours and I'll have your order."

~A Few Hours Later~

Gin returned to Urahara's shop pick up his order. It was dawn and the full moon would be upon him, which meant Rukia would turn into a were-rabbit and want to fuck him dead. The Sqaud 3 captain hurried into the dark shop searching for the blonde-haired manager.

"Ah! Kisuke! More!" He could hear a woman screaming in a back room, Gin realized what might have been happening.

"Yor-Yoruicihi! Stop…I have to help a customer! HELP!"

There was more crazed thumping, more loud womanly screaming, then a manly scream…Kisuke sounded like a little bitch!

A few moments later a battered and beaten Kisuke emerged from the backroom, torn robes draped over his hunched over form. He looked at Gin with tears in his eyes,

"It's not even nighttime yet!" Kisuke groaned pitifully, "I just did three rounds I can't take it anymore!"

Gin made a face as Kisuke toppled onto the floor like a ton of bricks. From what the younger man could see, the blonde owner was covered in scratch marks, bit marks, and few bruises here and there. Poor Kisuke, he had it worse than Gin. He loved Yoruichi but…damn.

"I need the Gigi Kisuke!" Gin said urgently, Kisuke (who was laying on his stomach on the floor) pointed weakly to a dark corner. The silver-haired captain whipped his head to the left to see a tall, shadowy figure standing there. It stepped from the shadows and Gin thought for a moment he was looking in a mirror.

"I am the Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru's Gigi." The silver-haired Gigi purred, it sounded just like Gin!

"The Gigi should deflate by morning Gin…" The blonde uttered weakly,

"Thanks Kisuke, I owe you one!" Gin said quickly throwing the Gigi over his shoulder and running from the shop leaving the blonde laying weakly on the floor.

"Kisuke…" The former captain heard Yoruichi purr, the dark-skinned woman was leaning on the doorframe, naked, and ready for another round. She grabbed the blonde's ankles and dragged him kicking and screaming back into the room. Kisuke's nails sank into the floor leaving scratch marks across the wood before he hauled back into the darkness. He hollered like a man about to be murdered!

"HEEEELELLLLPPPPP!"

~Meanwhile~

Rukia was looking herself over in her bedroom mirror. She was wearing a little pink negligee and nothing else. It was the full moon and her arousal was in full swing, she thought about Gin and immediately felt hotness roll in her stomach. Her boyfriend always pleased her on nights like this, he was such a determined lover. She loved the way he pushed himself to send her over the edge, at least he wasn't selfish in the bedroom. Now it was night time and the full moon was high in the sky. Rukia sighed then pulled a set of robes over her negligee…

"You better be ready for me Gin," She said to herself as she slipped out of Kuchiki Manor. It didn't take long for her to reach Squad 3's living quarters. It was midnight and all the members had turned in, so the younger Kuchiki needn't worry about being accosted by anyone. She knocked lightly on the door, after a moment of waiting her tall, lean lover answered the door dressed in only his boxers.

Rukia nearly creamed in herself when she looked at Gin's long, pale, deliciously toned torso. She licked her lips hungrily, oh she was so ready for him tonight…

"Come on in my little rabbit, there's someone I want you to meet." Gin purred guiding her inside and locking the door behind him. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. Meet someone? What did Gin mean by that?

He chuckled lowly and took her hand leading her into the bedroom. Rukia looked around for whoever Gin wanted her to meet. She cocked her head when she saw the shape of head sitting in an armchair, it was being occupied by someone.

"Now my friend," Gin purred "Stand and introduce yourself."

Rukia almost fainted at what she saw next…

Gigi-Gin rose from the chair with a smirk adorning his face. He too was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer. He was an exact replica of Gin, smirking, eyes narrowed, silver-haired falling into his face. Rukia's stomach twisted into tight knots, she looked at both of them, shocked.

"Hello my little rabbit," Gigi-Gin hummed his voice metallic and sugary like his living counterpart.

"Gin…when did you get a twin…?" She said softly, the real Gin chuckled,

"Don't ask questions…just know you're in for quite a night."

Both boxer-clad men began to circle the shaken girl like silver-haired sharks. Rukia looked at both of them wanting to melt into a puddle on the floor…two Gin's? Could she handle two of them? They both chuckled when they saw a fierce blush take over her face, after a moment she forgot which Gin was the real one.

Both silver-haired men took her gently and lead her to the bed. Rukia found herself sandwiched between the two of them. Gigi-Gin was on the bottom, he craned his neck and gave Rukia a rough kiss. The girl moaned, the replica tasted just like her real lover. He forcefully parted her lips and slipped his tongue into the warm, wet orifice. Rukia groaned helplessly, crammed between two hard bodies grinding into her. Gin, bent over behind his lover and was whispering her ear while his double tongued her into conniptions.

"You're so beautiful Rukia…" He purred licking the shell of her ear, "I can't wait to be inside you…"

"Neither can I," Gigi-Gin breathed against her mouth,

Disoriented from her arousal, Rukia hadn't notice both men flipped her onto her back and started having their wicked way with her little body. Gigi-Gin was still feeding from the sweetness of her mouth while the real Gin untied her negligee, freeing her breasts, and palming the gently.

Rukia's body rolled powerlessly beneath both men, the heat running through her positively intoxicating. The room quickly became hot and humid as three bodies worked themselves into eagerness. Gigi-Gin was greedily captured her moth with starving urgency, as if being disconnected for a moment would kill him.

Gin, on the other hand, was suckling her tender, jiggling breast, rolling the hard, pink nipple with his tongue gaining moans from his quivering lover. He palmed the fleshy mounds roughly, grabbing them and taking each deeper into his mouth. The fox-faced captain pushed the blossoming breasts together and swept his tongue across the pink-tipped peaks.

It was then Gigi-Gin finally allowed Rukia a moment to breathe, only to latch onto one of breasts, fighting the real Gin over the soft orbs. Both them greedily devoured her body, biting, licking, kissing squeezing… Rukia couldn't do anything but cry out in ecstasy.

It seemed like they began a race to see who could kiss and lick their way down her body faster. Both of them ended up in the same destination. Gin and his double pulled away and smirked at a shuddering Rukia.

"How many licks…" Gigi-Gin purred,

"Does it take to make Rukia cum?" Gin finished, Rukia eyes went impossibly wide at what they were implying.

Chuckling, the silver-haired twins each grabbed a leg and spread her wide. Their nostrils flared when they smelled her musky, feminine arousal. Her core was slicked with juices and ready to consumed. They smirked and went down on her, tongues fighting for dominace over Rukia's sweetness.

She cried out when two supple muscles swirled over her wetness. Two heads of silver hair moved sensualy between her spread legs. Gigi-Gin was busy flicking her engorged clit with his talented tongue, meanwhile Gin himself was slurping the juices that flowed from her and kissing her nether lips. They were worshiping her body, sucking on every piece of flesh in sight, hungrily licking and nibbling core.

Finally Rukia's back arched and stayed locked in place. She came strongly, screaming in pleasure, her orgasm making creamy jet-streams of juices shoot from within her. Her head was spinning when both Gigi-Gin and the real Gin pulled away panting.

"We're not done with you yet, my little rabbit," The real Gin growled,

"Turn over!" Gigi-Gin demanded,

Rukia couldn't move if she tried, she was too limp from that mind blowing experience. Not wanting to wait, both men flipped her onto her stomach. Gigi-Gin crawled behind her and elevated Rukia's tiny waist, leaving her pert bottom in the air. Gin knelt in front of her and titled her head up.

The real Gin pulled down the waist band of his boxers, revealing his swollen cock, hard, and the thick, mushrooming head dripping with pre-cum. Gigi-Gin was situating himself behind her, pulling his own well-endowed cock. The silver-haired copy bit his lower lip and slammed into Rukia. She cried out loudly but her sounds were muffled by Gin shoving his cock down her throat. Together they ruthlessly fucked her from forwards and back, Gigi-Gin moving in time with his counterpart. One cock pulled out and another pushed in, they worked like this steadily.

Rukia was crying out around Gin's cock so turned-on she didn't what to do. Gigi-Gin was reaming into her, his loins slapping against the back of her thighs. She was up on her hands and knees, both men thrusting in front and back. Gin forced as much of his cock down his lovers throat as he could. He too was aroused, just seeing a copy of himself behind Rukia, fucking her, head thrown back in pleasure, grunting in the fashion he would. It was like good porn.

Both of them were saying naughty things while they took their pleasure.

"Wider Rukia…open your mouth wider…take all of me…" Gin growled thrusting into her hot little mouth, his length drenched in shiny saliva while Rukia moaned helplessly, sending vibrations rocketing down his hardness.

"Cum for me Rukia…I want you to cum, baby…" Gigi-Gin purred jerking his hips, crashing into her, crashing into her sweet spot.

Rukia was in heaven, she went into sensory overload and came around Gigi-Gin's thick cock, tightening up then exploding into a ball of bliss. When she realized there was something salty and sticky trickling down her throat.

Once again disoriented, she found herself straddling her lover's copy while maneuvered her hips.

"Ready little rabbit?" They both purred grasping their cocks and counting down in their heads. Rukia swallowed, then nodded.

She was impaled both in her core and puckered little hole by two massive manhood's. Rukia's eyes looked like slot machine, now she couldn't complain about not being fucked thoroughly. She had cock in her pussy and cock in her ass.

"Fuck! Ahh…Fuck!" Rukia swore her body teeming with pleasure,

Both of men began thrusting hard, getting balls-deep within the screaming girl. Gin was grunting while he fucked her, gripping her hips and driving upwards, he could feel Gigi-Gin's length sliding in and out of Rukia's puckered hole, the thin layer of flesh being the on thing separating them. Gigi-Gin was also grunting in pleasure, pushing between Rukia's tight ring of muscles and taking her hard.

They went at it for hours, changes positions numerous times determined to finish Rukia once and for all. Finally finding herself locked between two hard bodies on her side Rukia started babbling incoherently when she started climaxing for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried her body clutching down on the two of them, milking both cocks for every drop of semen within them. Gin was hissing when her core shuddered around him and Gigi-Gin swore loudly when her ass squeezed tight.

They all came at the same time, being thrown over the crest of pleasure, hot juices and searing semen all becoming intermingled while they rode out their orgasm, panting, cursing, and slamming into one another.

Finally after a night of tag-teaming Rukia, Gin collapsed onto the bed, tried, sated, and very satisfied. Gigi-Gin still had energy to burn, so he ate Rukia out one more time before she begged him to stop.

The younger Kuchiki was grinning from ear to ear, she had no idea what had just happened. But she liked it…

She curled between both sweaty, silver-haired men and drifted off to sleep.

The full moon needed to come out more often!

~Epilogue~

Gin explained to Rukia that his other-self was nothing more than a Gigi as he disposed of the remains. Although she really enjoyed it, Rukia couldn't handle two Gin's, so she agreed not to ride him silly and he wouldn't whip out another Gigi. So their relationship slowly returned to normal…As for Kisuke and Yoruichi…

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi purred looking for her blonde lover, she was horny and it was he full moon again…

"Yoruichi," Kisuke said huskily from the bedroom, "Come in here, I have a surprise for you…"

Blinded by her arousal, Yoruichi ran inside only to be tackled by three different Kisuke's! Two Gigi's and the original…had this been a cartoon, Yoruichi's eyes would have popped out her head!

"Ki-Kisuke…what's going on?" Yoruichi asked a bit terrified at the hungry looks the three identical men were giving her,

"You're about to find out…" They all said in unison…

Oh shit…

That damned full moon.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Like I said, I had a dream this actually happened to me hehehe…don't be jealous of my boogie *naughty smile*…REVIEW!


End file.
